The Room Of Requirement, A Hogwarts History
by HerondaleOdairMorgensternology
Summary: Many people have come across the room of requirements, couples seeking a place to be together, friends running from teachers, teachers looking to hide things and more. These are their stories. One shots, lemon, fluff, friendship and more. Please read and review for your requested characters and one shots.


"What on earth is this idiot planning" thought Molly as she snuck her way around another dark corridor, constantly checking for roaming teachers. Bloody hell this boy had done it. If she got caught she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Filch would hang her from her toes for this. Working up a bit of frustration she made her way to the astronomy tower, she felt along the cool stone walls to help keep her balance as she walked up the stairs. She reached the top and peeked around the corner.

There sat Arthur. Sitting rather gloomily. He must think I wasn't coming thought Molly. She watched him sigh and look up at the sky with clear sadness in his expression. She took a bit of pleasure in knowing he cared that much about her. She rounded the corner and snuck up behind him. She then swung her leg over the stone bench and plonked down next to him. Arthur wheeled to look at her in surprise.

His face lit up when he realised it was her. Clear relief written across his face. She felt herself blush and busied herself patting her unruly red curls down. "Arthur I swear if we get caught I will kill you" she threatened.

Arthur smiled at her and took her hand in his. "I just wanted to spend some time with you Molly dear. We barely get any time together and I know we started dating only a month or so ago but I feel like I've known you my whole life and well…I wanted to use tonight to say something to you" he finished glancing anxiously at her.

Arthur Weasley was a fine young man. He had beautiful eyes with thick lashes and a few freckles scattered across each cheek. He had neatly combed bright orange hair and a smile that could cause heart attacks. When he looked at her now with such uncertainty and fear her heart swelled and she leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Of course darling tell me" she replied.

"Uh well I- I mean I um- Well what I mean to say is that um-"

"For goodness sake Arthur spit it out!" Molly scolded him. She had a short temper but he didn't seem to mind.

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Arthur.

"Arthur why in Merlins beard did you yell? Now we'll be caught for sure!" Molly shot him an exasperated look.

"Oh I um didn't think about that" mumbled Arthur, blushing bright red.

"Well if it means anything I love you too" whispered Molly. Arthur stared at her in surprise then the biggest grin Molly had ever seen appeared across his face. They both heard running footsteps coming up the stairs.

"This time I got you's and I'll 'ave you by the toes for this one!" yelled Filch.

They both looked at each other in horror and bolted down the other side of the tower and across a few hallways running around, down staircases and around bends with Filch always just a few turns behind them. How on earth was he tracking them? They ended up stopping next to a large stretch of plain white wall huffing and puffing.

"God Arthur we need a place to hide!" yelled Molly. She couldn't possibly run any further.

Arthur looked around desperately trying to find a hiding space but it was impossible. We need a place to hid he kept repeating like a mantra in his head looking for anything at all. Across the wall from them, a door suddenly appeared, it slowly came into focus and opened in front of them. Arthur and Molly took one look at each other and then dived through the door. It closed and disappeared behind them.

Molly looked around and saw a great king sized bed with Egyptian covers and silk mattress coverings all in black and gold with around 8 pillows piled on top of it. A fireplace, food on silver trays a beautiful gold rug, and armchair and a shelf with books on it. Molly stared for several minutes before looking back at Arthur.

"Oh Arthur it's beautiful! You planned this all along didn't you? It's so sweet thank you!" Molly yelled whilst leaping towards him and capturing him in a hug. She kissed him and let go and walked over to the bed and laid upon it.

"Ah well Molly I didn't really-"started Arthur.

"Oh Arthur this bed is wonderful how ever did you get it?" Molly asked, interrupting him.

"Oh well Molly I didn't-"started Arthur again.

"My goodness roast chicken, potatoes with herbs, some pumpkin soup and treacle tart! How did you know my favourite meal?" exclaimed Molly.

She looked at Arthur with tears in her eyes. He sighed and walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist. "Because I love you and pay attention Molly dear" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. She shuddered and looked up at him through her lashes and smiled. They both sat down and ate their fill, both enjoying the amazing cooking and talking about school, homework and what not.

"I'm tired Arthur" Molly said through her yawn. He chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Clothes were folded on top of the covers and she grabbed the girls set and ducked behind the changing screen. Arthur watched her shadow shed clothes and change into her night wear. He wasn't about to lie. He was getting a bit too excited watching her. She had amazing curves, a decent set of breasts and thicker thighs which he preferred to stick thin thighs.

She walked out and looked at him, she blushed and giggled. He didn't understand why and took not time to. She was wearing a lavender chemise and silk lavender shorts that weren't tight but weren't loose either, just hug to her body. He stared at her. He realised he was staring and got up to change.

He ducked behind the screen and looked down to unbutton his pants and saw what Molly had been giggling about. He thought he'd die right then and there from embarrassment. His erection tented his trousers like a mountain and he quickly ripped of his trousers and pulled on the shorts that had been supplied for him.

No shirt? That was worrying. He knew he had a great body but he didn't want to think that Molly would take it the wrong way. He would wait until she was ready for sex, he would never push her for it.

He strolled out and it was him turn to be amused and Molly stared at him, her mouth hung open as she oogled his chest.

He chuckled and she snapped back to the present. She blushed and moved back so her head was resting against the pillows. Arthur clambered onto the bed and on top of Molly. Her breathing quickened as she gazed up at him. He leant down and lightly kissed her. She kissed him back with such passion and ferocity it surprised him.

She tugged him closer by his hair and wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed one of her thighs in one hand and the other made it was into her hair. He stroked her beautiful red hair and its luscious curls.

She gasped as his member accidently brushed against her core through their thin clothes. He froze. He'd gone too far he knew it and looked into her eyes with an apology forming on his tongue when she looked at him with her lust filled eyes and demanded "more". That one word was all it took for him to lose control.

He growled and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. This time he dug his fingers into her thigh and grinded against her. He moaned and so did she. "Again" Molly begged breathlessly. Arthur grinded into her again. He did it again and again and again, getting faster and faster while he made out with her. It was frustrating because it was a tease and they both got pleasure but would never reach it this way.

"Off" she demanded. He looked confused but started to get off her. "Not you, your clothes Arthur" she said exasperated at his slowness. He looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure Arthur now hurry up before you ruin the moment" said Molly. He hurried after that statement and practically ripped his boxers off. She stared at his member. Gosh it's huge she thought. How the hell does that fit anywhere.

Arthur reached up and pulled her top and then shorts off. Molly rolled them over until she was on top and started to climb lower. Arthur startled at her actions asked again "Are you sure Molly?".

"Yes" whispered Molly.

She finally reached down there and grabbed his member. The other girls had talked to her about how to do this but she still wasn't sure. Hopefully she wasn't bad. She took him in her mouth and started to suck, lick and bob her head up and down like the girls said although it seemed stupid to her. She was proved wrong however at Arthur's gasps and moans. He moaned her name and it turned her on a lot.

She swirled her tongue around his tip and continued which got a very big moan from Arthur. She was quickly learning what he liked most and started to quicken, mostly with her hand.

"Merlin's beard Molly where did you learn to do that. Bloody hell! I'm close oh god" yelled Arthur.

Molly felt very sexy and smirked inwardly at his statements. She nodded at him and started going twice the speed she was already and he yelled and his moans got quicker and his breathing faster and she knew he was just about to – and there it was. He reached it with his hand in her hair and still inside her mouth. She swallowed and looked up at him. He stared at her in wonder.

He pulled her up the bed and prepared to return the favour. She smiled at him and spread her legs. She didn't really know what to expect. She had never really touched herself or anything so it was a new experience for her. He kissed the inside of her thighs and her shaky breathing quickened. She looked down at him and he looked at her. Something looked so sexy about the way he looked at her from down there and her heart stopped beating for a second. He smirked at her and took one long lick from the bottom all the way to the top.

She gasped and tightened her hands which had somehow gotten into his hair. He flicked his tongue over her clit and few times, gently. His warm tongue did wonders to her body and she felt ecstasy spreading through her whole body. Mostly it burned in a ball right in the lower part of her stomach. He continued this, sometimes pausing to suck on it which elicited loud moans from Molly.

After a while he inserted one finger. It was tight at first but thanks to her wetness it was pretty easy after a while, he pumped her with one finger then eventually slid in another. He knew that's all that would fit inside her and started to pump her fast whilst sucking on her clit.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, YES RIGHT THERE, MERLINS BEARD OH MY GOD!" yelled molly, bucking underneath him. Sweat was falling off her in rivulets and she could feel herself getting close.

"I'm so close hun oh my god" she moaned.

He tried to work even faster. Making sure to be gentle on her clit but to play around with it a lot. He looked at her as he toyed with her and suddenly it was all too much for Molly and she exploded. She felt like she was shattering into a million pieces and god did it feel good. She was whimpering and moaning while her legs shook and Arthur was kissing her legs and moving up to lie next to her stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. She looked at him and smiled. Her moment of bliss passed and they just stared at each other, conveying their love without words. Then she rolled over and he slung and arm over her waist and slid in behind her and fell promptly fell asleep.


End file.
